Slow Spinning Redemption
by elliehigginbottom
Summary: If anyone had told Harry that this would be his life at the ripe age of twenty five years old, that he would be separated from his wife, and seeing his six month old son only every few days, he wouldn't have believed it. This is the story of the brief time Harry and Ginny separated, and how they found their way back to each other. Same universe as Come Back and Haunt Me.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Just a little drabble I had been tossing around in my head as I thought of the ending of my last fic, Come Back and Haunt Me. This story takes place in that universe (approximately 3 years later). I wrote this chapter between classes when I could no longer contain it. The story will be about 5 or 6 chapters of flashbacks and forwards detailing important events of the brief period when Harry and Ginny separated.

...

_"Vindicated, I am selfish. I am wrong. _

_I am right. I swear I'm right. I swear I knew it all along. _

_And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well. _

_I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself."_

_- Vindicated, Dashboard Confessional_

Harry Potter stood in line at the deli, on a cold November morning. With coffee and pastry in hand, he waited to pay for his sorry breakfast. This was the first time he'd eaten breakfast in a few weeks now. But he stopped this morning because he thought 'he should'.

The days had been beginning to run together. Get up, work out, go to work, work late. Go back to Ron and Hermione's, eat the leftovers of whatever they had cooked for supper. Work some more from the spare bedroom he had been crashing in for the last five weeks, and then when he couldn't stand be conscious anymore he would fall asleep. Usually at the table he had transfigured into a work desk. Then the cycle would start again.

If anyone had told Harry that this would be his life at the ripe age of twenty five years old, that he would be separated from his wife, and seeing his six month old son only every few days, he wouldn't have believed it.

As the line progressed forward, he couldn't help but scan the tabloids and trashy magazines near the cash register. He knew he shouldn't. It was a strange sort of torture that he had come to self inflict as of late. But he couldn't stop himself. He was dying to see her face.

And once again the journalists and photographers that he used to curse came through for him. There she was. Ginny Potter, his beautiful twenty four year old wife holding his finest accomplishment, James Sirius, on the front of Witch Weekly. Harry didn't even try to be subtle this time. Holding the pastry in his teeth, he used his now free hand to grab the front copy.

Through his signature glasses he looked intently at his family who were quickly slipping through his fingers. Godric, if he was honest with himself they'd been slowly slipping for a while now. His redheaded wife was as beautiful as the day he realized he loved her. Her hair long still, but shorter than she used to wear it before the baby came. She'd been wearing it wavy lately, he'd noticed.

In this particular photograph Ginny was clad in her trenchcoat, with a scarf billowing around her neck. And on her hip was their son. James. His arms ached to hold his son. Little James' head of messy black hair made it clear that he was a Potter through and through. A point of pride for Harry. They must have been out running errands around Hogsmeade.

_"Our Favorite Harpy Ginny Potter out with New Baby! - Where's Harry? Details inside!"_

"Will you be buying the magazine too, sir?" came the deli clerk's voice. Shaking himself back to reality, Harry set his coffee, pastry (which now had considerable teeth marks), and magazine onto the counter.

"Yeah, I'll take it." Harry responded, his voice distant and raspy from first use. Pulling a few sickles out of his trouser pocket to pay, he could tell it was already going to be long day.

"Ginny Potter was such a great Quidditch player," the clerk added offhandedly, as he rang up the magazine.

"Still is," Harry noted a bit sharply, disliking the past tense of the clerks comment. The past tense of everything these days had been driving him mental.

"Yeah, I remember watching her when The Harpies won the Quidditch World Cup last year. Merlin, she's brilliant, and real fit too." This caused Harry's eyes to narrow. "Sad day for all of us Harpy fans when we found out she had to sit out this season. Lucky her kid's so cute. Guess that makes it all worth it?" The clerk finished with a chuckle, giving Harry the total.

Harry quickly paid, without giving another look to the store clerk. Thankful the young man hadn't recognized him, The Chosen One. The bloody Savior of the Wizarding World at age seventeen. If only there wasn't a frustrating amount of celebrity that came with defeating Voldemort. He'd never asked for it. And his wife being a world famous Quidditch player didn't help. The fact that Harry Potter married a Weasley, two of the most well known last names in the wizarding world had thrust He and Ginny into the spotlight, deemed the 'it couple'.

These days the press was only good for one thing: Harry to brood over his own stupidity; his own cowardice. In the weeks since Harry had stopped staying at Grimmauld Place, he'd only seen Ginny a handful of times. She'd kept herself away from him, allowing Harry to see his son at Andromeda's, or dropping him off with Hermione before Harry arrived home from work.

Those few times they had run into each other had been strained and tense. Once at the Burrow, before anyone knew they were having issues, once or twice dropping off and picking up James and Teddy, and a few charity balls that they both felt obligated to attend.

Harry probably could have figured out a routine; a new normal. Let Ginny have her space. Endure this distance. If only he wasn't having the best sex of his life with his wife. Once in the coat closet of the charity ball and twice against the wall of Ron and Hermione's front hall. (They weren't home mind you.) Clothes on, knickers aside, furious-desperate kisses, white knuckled hands, stifled moans, whispered pleas. And then always the same; the straightening of the clothes, petty argumentative banter, business to be discussed. "Did you want James on Wednesday or Thursday?" or "Andromeda needs you to pick up Teddy after school."

Oh, Ginny Potter pulsed through his veins alright. If she wasn't so damn beautiful. If seeing her hold his precious son wasn't the biggest turn on of his life. Pubescent hormones be damned, compared to the desire he felt when his wife acted like a mother. Not to mention her breasts were fantastic.

Of course these realizations came too little too late. Now he was banished. Exiled. Having taken for granted his beautiful life. Left to ogle his wife off the glossy pages that mocked him.

_"- Where's Harry? Details inside!_"

...

**Author's Note:** Just the start! Please leave your comments.


	2. The Kind of Ache That Can't Be Satisfied

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2! I couldn't help myself. If you read Come Back and Haunt Me, there's a bit of a teaser in here for the upcoming chapters.

I hope you are enjoying this. I feel like there are very few stories about Harry and Ginny really living life beyond the wizarding war.

...

Harry said quick hellos to the early workers in the Auror Department of The Ministry of Magic. He was careful to keep the magazine rolled up so no one would see how low he'd sunk.

Depositing himself in his chair and his breakfast on his desk, he took a long drag of coffee and stared at the framed photograph on his desk. It was a favorite of his. Ginny looked radiant. It was from the day of Ron and Hermione's wedding years ago. It was taken during the reception, on the dance floor. Ginny, holding his godson Teddy, with Harry's arm wrapped around her. Their smiles were so young and genuine.

Harry would never get enough of her. He remembered how he had fought so hard to have her back then. How he had promised to protect her. To always be there. Taking another sip of his coffee, Harry thought back to the night when the other foot finally dropped.

"Hey Gin," Harry tells his wife, kissing her cheek, as she leaned over the kitchen sink scrubbing dishes and baby bottles. It was late.

"Harry." Ginny replied stiffly. If he was honest with himself, he knew at this moment that something was amiss. This was Ginny's warning. This was moment he should have asked her how she was. If she was alright. How the baby was. But Harry didn't really notice. He was already pulling open the fridge.

"Sorry I'm late. Is there anything to eat?" Harry asked as he stared a bit blankly into the light of cold box.

"Yeah, you know where I keep your plate," Ginny replied, turning off the sink, and drying off her hands on a towel.

"Great," he responded, finding his covered plate. Ginny was great about keeping a plate for him, when he missed dinner. Which was often. Removing the wrap from the dish, he used a warming spell to reheat the meal.

"Harry, you've been home late every night this week. You've been home late almost every night for the last few months." Ginny began, and Harry could already sense the edge in her tone. He could feel himself stiffen to the familiar words of his young wife.

"I know. I'm sorry. Work's just been really busy." He told her reflexively, grabbing a fork out of the utensil drawer.

"Ron makes it home to eat with Hermione."

Well that got his attention. They were going to fight. He could already tell. With a sigh, Harry replied tiredly, "Ron isn't the Junior Head of the Auror Department."

For the first time since he returned home, Harry looked at his wife. Her long red hair was piled on top of her head, and she looked exhausted. Why was she so tired? But her weary features were hard and set. "Funny, the Junior Head of the Auror Department used to make it home by 5 o'clock before his son was born," Ginny reminded him, throwing the towel back into the sink and crossing her arms.

"We've talked about this before. What do you want me to do Ginny?" Harry added, turning back to his food that he was eating standing at the counter.

"I want you to be here in the evenings." She began, moving round to stand in front of him, "I want you to play with your son. I want you to look me in the eye every once in a while," his wife explained, taking his chin and making him look at her.

Why was she being like this? It had been a long day, and all he wanted to do was kiss his son, crawl into bed and fall asleep. "Ginny don't be silly. I would love to be here, but I have responsibilities. How many times are we going to have this conversation?"

Ginny shook her head as she replied, "You have responsibilities here."

"Don't give me trouble. I am doing what's best for our family." Harry reasoned.

"Look, Harry. I get it. This is really scary. This change isn't easy for me either. I had to make sacrifices too. I gave up my dream job. I left quidditch the season after my team won the World Cup because I got pregnant. Merlin, I had a baby when I was twenty three! Do you really think that was what I was expecting to be doing at this age? But we have to pull it together. You have to get over whatever is eating away at you, because there's a little boy in the other room and he's got your smile, and he needs you."

"I love my son!"

"I know you do Harry, but you need to be more. You're hiding! Good Godric, you don't need to be at work for 15 hours a day. You leave me to care for him while you're off saving the world. That damn hero complex of yours is completely backwards!"

"Hero complex?! I am working my arse off to give you and James everything!" Didn't she see that? He was working for her, for his son. Merlin, there were still Deatheaters out there, and he brought his son into the world! His helpless little boy. That part of the past was supposed to be long behind them before they brought a life into the world. They both understood that.

But all it took was one night of reckless merriment. Ginny had just won the Quidditch World Cup, and precaution be damned. He could still remember how marvelous she'd been that night. How much love and victory hummed through her. How could he have resisted her? How could he not have taken her that night? And how could they have been so careless as to forget to cast a contraception charm?

"Ha! Because we need the money!" Ginny scoffed sarcastically. When did they start treating each other like this?

"I am trying to make the world a safer place for you and our son! Why are you so surprised that I am working so hard? You knew about my damn hero complex long before you married me! This is what I do!" Harry argued.

"No, Harry. _This_ is what you do." Ginny threw back, gesturing to their home. To his family. Hot tears threatened to spill over her pink cheeks.

"I'm an Auror, Ginny." Harry gritted out.

"You're a father." Ginny whispered back, as a tear slid down her cheek. Harry stood there tensely, as his wife's words had the same effect as punch in the gut.

"This conversation is completely ridiculous." Harry gritted back, turning back and putting his uneaten plate of food in the sink. It wasn't fair for her to cry. Harry was helpless against her tears. He always had been.

"Leave Harry," came Ginny's voice over his shoulder. Harry froze, bracing his hands on the ceramic of the sink.

"What was that?" he asked, turning back to face her. He didn't hear her right.

"You heard me. Just leave. You don't want to be here anyway. I'm tired of being your second choice. Go back to work. Save the world." Ginny told him stoically. She sounded completely detached.

"Ginny, stop being petty." Harry warned her, but he couldn't help but notice that look of resolution across her features.

"Petty? Then how come I see relief in your eyes? Pack a bag. Your paperwork can keep you warm tonight," with that Ginny turned on her heels and left the kitchen to go to the nursery. Leaving Harry alone in the kitchen.

By the time she emerged, tearstained and sick to her stomach, Harry was gone. She wandered into their bedroom to find his side of the bureau almost empty and his side of the closet in the same state. Ginny went and picked up her baby, and cradled him close as she cried.

Harry was furious. That was how he had felt that night. Bullied and villainized. Ginny was being unreasonable, and spiteful. His self-righteous anger had fueled his rapid packing and hasty and foolish exit from his home. Now as he sat alone at his desk he would do anything to go back to that night and take it all back.

He would kiss his wife on the mouth. So she could feel it in her toes. He would run his fingers through her beautiful hair, as he stood behind her asking about her day while she finished the dishes. He would forget his dinner and sit her on his lap as she told him every detail. He would have gone to see his son asleep in his nursery. But five weeks had passed now, and there were plenty of would haves piling up behind him.

Harry hadn't known that he couldn't get a decent night's sleep without his wife curled around him. He'd even gotten up a few times in the middle of the night to check on James, just to realize that his son was not sleeping down the hall. Throwing himself into his work was the only thing to do. It help exhaust him to the point of sleeping through the nights.

Damn it, he was going to get them back.

**...**

**Author's Note: **So that's the what got us into our predicament. Tell me what you think. :)


	3. Things Whispered in the Dark

Harry pulled at the collar of his dress robes, as he walked down the cool alley way a few blocks from St. Mungo's. He would rather be doing anything tonight than going to St. Mungo's annual fundraising ball, but he had been asked to present an award at the event and had no real plausible excuse to bow out of it now. And there was the greatest motivator to put down his quill, and put on a tailored suit: Ginny.

The Potter's had been invited to the ball before James was born and they had accepted. Ginny spent much of her time away from quidditch volunteering for the magical hospital. There was a strong chance that she would make the effort to be there too. So Harry left the office at a decent hour, showered, shaved, tamed his untamable hair, and found his long shelved charm.

Now he walked the few blocks from his apparation point to the hospital, where the ball was being held. The chance of seeing his wife was the only thing propelling him forward.

"Potter! Look at you. Don't we clean up nice outside the office?" greeted Carter, a fellow Auror whose wife was a healer at St. Mungo's, as Harry entered the lobby of the hospital. Harry smiled, glad to see a familiar face.

"Hello Carter. How's Lucy?" Harry inquired, shaking his friend's hand.

"She's great, I suppose. Pulling a twelve, so she's meeting me here somewhere around here. Come on, let's head over. I know if I walk in with you I'll get a drink in five minutes, and no one will bother to talk to me." Carter teased his colleague with a goodnatured chuck to Harry's shoulder.

Harry laughed at the truth of his words, "I'm hurt Carter. It's almost like you're using me." Harry joked back, following his blonde friend to the ballroom. There were many witches and wizards in their finest milling about the lobby, chatting and laughing. Harry waved and small talked his way to the ballroom with surprising ease. He had almost forgotten how good he was at this. The funny comments, the smiles, the hand shakes, the easy confidence. He'd been so buried in his work, coming up for air was more refreshing than he realized.

"How are Ginny and the baby?" Carter asked him, as they stood in the ballroom entryway, surveying the crowded room. Harry paused for a moment. He knew that Carter was asking as a formality. Rumors were starting to circulate around the Auror Department about why Harry was spending so much time at the office.

"Hello Darling." came a soft voice. Lucinda Carter had joined the two Aurors. The tall brunette woman placing a kiss on her husband's cheek. Lucinda was a healer specializing in children's maladies. Harry had met her a few times around the office. She and Ginny had become friends through Ginny's time volunteering at the hospital.

"Luce, I'm so glad you're here. I didn't want to navigate the party without you. How was work?" Carter asked his wife, pulling her under his arm. Harry did his best not to look envious. He would give his arm to have Ginny greet him like that. Hell, he would give his arm for her to say something beyond, 'here's James' overnight bag'. Three weeks. Three bloody weeks since he'd slept next to her.

"Rather busy actually. Dragon Pox season. Green toddler's everywhere. But let's not talk shop tonight. How are you Harry?" the chestnut haired Healer asked Harry, who had been distractedly scanning the room.

Reminding himself of his manners, Harry turned his attention to his present company and answered with a charming smile, "Very well. It's nice to see you Lucy."

Lucy smiled back at him, but Harry could see something else behind her friendly expression. Skepticism? Harry held her gaze, not willing to admit defeat yet. "You should feel very well, your wife looks amazing tonight. Are you sure she actually had a baby? I would kill to have her figure five months postpartum or not. She's going to be the first person I call once we start having children." Lucy told him. Harry could tell she knew. At least she knew something was amiss with he and Ginny. Lucy was trying to get a rise out of him. Women could be fiercely loyal. This actually endeared Lucy to him. Who could know Ginny and not love her? Not want to protect her?

Well, she definitely had his attention now. So Ginny had decided to attend.

Harry made some friendly nonspecific comment back to her, and the three made a bit of enjoyable small talk before Harry excused himself. Giving the reason of having to meet with the event coordinator about presenting the award. Which was not a complete lie. Harry would find the coordinator eventually, but now he had to find her. His blood sung for Ginny. His body ached for her, for her familiar form. Maybe his pulse would stop racing if he just saw her.

Harry ambled through the crowds of people, doing his best to look casual. He ran into work acquaintances and was introduced to many "to do" Wizards and Witches. All trying to get Harry in their pocket. Harry smiled of course, and shook hands. But his mind was only on one person.

After a long while, Harry thought he had caught sight of his Ginny's red hair, when a low silky voice attached to a woman came to block his path, "Harry Potter, the man of the hour."

Harry startled, and took a step back. He had to stop himself from groaning in aggravation, "Rosalinda, how are you?" Harry asked tensely, forcing the polite tone into his voice. Rosalinda Travjoski stood before him, in an unbelievably provocative dress.

"I'm wonderful Harry. How nice of you to ask. You are always such a gentleman. I've told my father that numerous times." Rosalinda purred out, taking a step closer to Harry. He took a discrete step back.

Harry let out a long huff. Rosalinda was the daughter of a Roman Travjoski, a high ranking Ministry Official. His daughter was nothing more than a self-seeking socialite, and had taken a liking to Harry after they were introduced a year ago, when she returned from travelling. She used her exotic beauty and her father's influence to get most anything she wanted. Harry had made it very clear that he was married. And did his utmost to avoid her, but that never seemed to deter her forward remarks.

"- I'm sure you know that we'll be presenting the St. Mungo's Healer of the Year award together?" Rosalinda continued. Harry could feel himself growing more annoyed. He was not aware that he was going to have to spend more time with this woman than he had too. "And look at us. We're dressed so complimentary. I've always thought we look nice next to each other. Others have said so too." She prattled on, and to Harry it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

As Rosalinda continued, Harry scanned the room for anyone who could rescue him. The romantically lit ballroom worked to only to further annoy him.

As a group of wizards moved their party elsewhere, his eyes fell to his wife. Ginny Potter was leaning back against the bar, drink in hand, and an inquisitive look on her face focused on her husband and the leggy woman, whom she knew wanted to get her claws into him.

Their eyes locked, Ginny raising an eyebrow in question. Seeming to ask: having fun? Harry couldn't stop the grin that broke through his foul mood. "Excuse me," Harry muttered toward the dark haired girl, who was mid-sentence when her company immediately quitted her presence.

Harry eyes raked over his wife with no apologies as he walked toward her, like a moth to a flame. Lucy had been right, she looked stunning. Harry's mouth actually watered as he burned her appearance into his mind. Her red hair tied back in a loose bun, and her dress, well it should be illegal. She was clad in a deep red sleeveless, floor length gown that seemed to tie in a bow just above her right hip, accentuating her perfect figure. But the part that almost had our hero on his knees was the plunging neckline that fell past her cleavage. His wife's milky white skin beckoning to him.

"Potter," she greeted her estranged husband cooly as Harry approached.

"Potter," he countered with a smirk. This earned him one of her infamous eyerolls as she turned back to face the bar, but he could see a smile playing at her red lips. Harry came to stand next to her, leaning sideways on the bar.

"How's Rosy?" Ginny asked, with a long drag of her purple drink.

"The same as ever. About as interesting as an essay on the thickness of cauldron bottom's," Harry quipped, flagging down a bartender and ordering a firewhiskey. Ginny did smile at this. Godric he missed her. Just having her this close to him made him feel more like himself. He took a calculated step closer to her, and she did not move away.

"She looked like she was about to eat you." Ginny told him, with a goading look. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose at the knowledge that he was going to have to encounter Rosalinda once more this evening.

"Feel free to hit me with a jinx next time she's around," Harry commented into his firewhiskey.

"You know Harry, you've come to just the right person." Ginny quipped with a wry smile.

"Ha, I figured I had." Harry agreed playfully. "So, do you happen to know when they are going to give out the awards?" He inquired, realizing he had no clue when he was supposed to be doing what.

Ginny shook her head at her husband's predictability and answered, "Yes, you are supposed to be backstage at 8:45, and awards are to be presented a 9:00. I figure the Healer of the Year will be presented last, so you should be finished around 9:45." Ginny finished.

"Did Lucinda tell you this?"

"No Harry. It was written in the invitation..." Ginny explained to a blank-faced Harry. "I knew you didn't actually read it." His wife accused, but her tone wasn't sharp. She knew him well.

"Hey, I...skimmed it." Harry defended weakly.

"Of course you did. Merlin, how do you get on without me?" Ginny quipped, the last sentence slipping out before she could stop herself. Her words seem to knock the wind out of Harry. He looked down at his wife, who seemed to be just as shocked.

"I mean..." Ginny began, trying in vain to take back the words that had just escaped from her mouth. Electricity seemed to shoot between them. Both felt the pull that caused Harry to set down his drink, and close the distance between he and Ginny.

There was no stopping him from reaching for her, "Ginny, I..."

"Ginevra, I finally found us some food." came a masculine voice on the other side of Ginny. Harry straightened up to see a handsome Spanish man over her shoulder, carrying a plate of hors d'oeuvres.

Ginny quickly took a step away from Harry, and turned toward the bronze skinned man. "Oh thank you, Ben." she replied warmly.

Harry watched Ginny smile, and greet the man who called her by her full name. No one called Ginny by her full name. Only her mother when Ginny was in big trouble, and himself, in the most intimate of times. When they were making love. When she told Harry that she was carrying his child. Harry did not like this Ben already.

Harry assessed the man once more. He was an inch or two shorter than Harry, with a Spanish bronzy glow to his skin, wavy brown hair, and a charming white smile. No. Harry did not like him one bit.

"No need for thanks, as long as you don't mind sharing," this Ben joked, and Ginny actually giggled. Harry stood by on the outside watching this man flirt with his wife. Ben suddenly seemed to notice the other man's presence and gestured over Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny followed the Spaniard's gaze and blushed as she seemed to remember Harry's presence. Harry was rather taken aback from the moment they almost shared to being a forgotten presence. Well he could be charming too. Ginny smiled back at new comer, "Oh yes, I'm sorry. Harry, this in Benicio "Ben" Diego. He is a Pediatric Healer specializing in Dark Magic Maladies. He's recently moved from Spain, and is the new Chief of the Pediatric Department here at St. Mungo's. Ben, this is my um...this is Harry." Ginny stumbled.

"Potter." Harry added firmly, shaking the Spaniard's hand. Ben smiled kindly, looking a bit confused as his gaze went back and forth between Ginny and Harry.

With a long exhale Harry asked the two in a surprisingly friendly and calm tone, "How did you two meet?"

Ben answered, "At The Daily Prophet Office."

When Harry looked confused, Ginny quickly added, "I was there last week meeting with the editor to discuss the expose about when I am going to be returning to quidditch, and Ben was there for an interview about his research bezoar uses in childhood maladies. Which is phenomenal, you should read the article when it comes out. Anyway, we ran into each other in the elevator." Ginny finished confidently.

"Yes, Ginny was very kind. She helped me figure out where to stay in London before buying a house. She's very helpful. It is, how you say, funny that we found each other here." Ben added, smiling down at Ginny. Harry could have growled.

"Yes, hilarious." Harry agreed, flatly. Ginny eyes narrowed at her husband, who smiled stiffly in return. Harry looked back at the wavy haired man in front of them. The two men seemed to be having some sort of quiet standoff.

"May I have a word with you for a moment, Harry?" Ginny asked her husband in a forced tone.

Harry straightened up from his place at the bar, and without his gaze leaving Healer Benicio, he answered her, "Yes of course, Gin."

Ginny screwed on a smile, "I'm so sorry Ben. We'll only be a moment," She apologized.

"Ah, I understand completely." Ben replied, causing Harry's temper to spark. What did Ben completely understand?

But Harry did not have a long time to contemplate this because Ginny was quickly walking coolly from the large ballroom.

Harry followed her closely as she led him out of the ballroom, down a hall, and opened a door. She stood there expectantly waiting for him to enter the room. It was the cloak closet. "Really?" Harry asked a very impatient Ginny. She just raised her eyebrows at him, and he complied quickly knowing that look too well.

"What the hell are you doing Potter?" Ginny spat at her husband, after she closed the door behind them.

Harry stood in the small, dimly lit closet doing his best to control the beast that was roaring in him. But the beast was too strong. "What am I doing? Apparently I am watching that Spanish Healer make passes at my wife!" Harry bit out.

Ginny just rolled her eyes, "Ha! Ben is just being kind. He just moved to a new country, and he doesn't have many friends. And it's a hell of a lot more than you ever do!" she finished, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Well paint me shocked that he does not have many friends. And don't give me that. You know I think you're bloody gorgeous. Dammit, you're killing me in that dress!" Harry threw back. His hands tingling at his admission; his blood boiling hot at the idea of some other man taking Ginny from him.

"My dress? What's wrong with my dress?!" Ginny argued fiercely, some of her hair falling down around her face as she shook from anger.

"I want to rip it off of you." Harry admitted through gritted teeth. His eyes darkened as he looked at his young wife.

Ginny stilled. Harry's reply slowly registering across her features. Harry could not have prayed for a better response, when his wife opened her red lips and said, "So do it."

Neither of them could say who moved first, but in a moments' time they were in each other's arms. Harry grabbing her and pulling her lips to his. His arms completely surrounding her. Godric, it was like breathing for the first time.

Ginny wasted no time diving her fingers through her husband's dark hair. Harry moaned loudly at the feel of her small fingers messing up his uncontrollable hair. His tongue swept the line of her mouth and she opened eagerly for him.

Harry was having a hard time believing this was really happening. He had barely gotten the chance to speak with Ginny these last three weeks, and now here they were, in some random cloak closet outside the ballroom of St. Mungo's ravishing each other.

Well he wasn't going to question it.

Ginny's whimper pulled him out of his thoughts, and back to the closet. This wonderful cloak closet. Harry cupped Ginny's cheek, moving around the back of her neck, pulling her as close as possible. When Ginny's hands went for Harry's trouser belt, all of his self control was lost.

He grabbed her, pinning her against the door, lifting her off the ground. Ginny quickly complied wrapping her lean, creamy legs around her husband. His hand sliding up her leg, bringing the long dress with it.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured against the skin of her neck as he placed hot open mouthed kisses across her prominent collar bones.

"Tell me you miss me." Ginny demanded breathily, as she keened to Harry's touch.

"Godric, I miss you." Harry admitted shakily, as his hands moved the material covering Ginny's breast, exposing her to him. Ginny's breath hitched as his mouth, covered a nipple, pebbling it immediately. Her moans and whimpers encouraging him to do exactly what he wanted. "You're breasts are...unbelievable." Harry worshipped.

Ginny laughed breathily, "You can thank your son for that," she replied.

Harry straightened. His eyes changing from lust to a deep piercing gaze. "James," he whispered, moving his hand up his wife's thigh to the line of her knickers. Ginny bit her lip against his meticulous gaze and the sensation of his warm fingers against her sensitive flesh. "Our son," his voice was emotional and deep. Ginny's breath was coming shallow and quick, when he dipped his fingers into her.

She cried out as the ache that had been deep-seated in her was temporarily satisfied. Harry almost collapsed against her when his fingers felt her drenched folds. His wife. His beautiful wife under his touch. He kissed her hard. Bruising and deep as he pumped his finger in and out of her.

Ginny was pulling and grasping at Harry's belt. Determined to feel what she had been deprived of for too long. Harry continued to touch and tease her while she struggled to undo his trousers. When she finally freed him he positioned himself at her entrance.

Ginny rested her head on her his shoulder nearly exhausted from her work, but Harry would not let her hide herself from him. He took her chin, bringing them face to face.

"Open your eyes. Look at me Gin." He ordered; he begged.

Harry watched as Ginny pulled her honey brown eyes open. They regarded each other for a moment. Each waiting for the other to give.

"Yes, Harry," she folded. And he slid himself into her.

"Say it." Harry groaned at the feel of her tight, warm walls around him. Bracing one arm on the wall behind Ginny, he began to slide himself in and out of her.

"Only you." She whimpered, knowing what just what he wanted from her. Ginny gripped his shoulders underneath his dinner jacket. Her nails digging through the cotton of his shirt.

"Say it again." Harry demanded as he pumped into her.

"Oh, Harry..." she moaned out. Ginny sounded frenzied and beyond herself, as she took her husbands rough thrusts, reveling in the feeling of being filled by him. With every powerful drive he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Ginny's eyes shut tight, her mouth formed in a permanent O as her body responded to Harry's expert skills.

Ginny's hands gripped his shoulders for support. Her thighs clenched his hips, doing their best to keep him as close as possible. Their bodies divulging what their mouths could not. Jealousy and passion pulsed through Harry, his body claiming his wife as his again.

As Ginny's moans grew louder, Harry ran his hand up her leg that was fixed around his waist. All the way up to her knee. Where he took hold of her, and pushed her knee up to her chest. Sinking himself as deep as possible into his wife.

"Harry!" She cried out, as her walls contract around him. The sweet sound of her scream caused him to finally let go of the calculated control he'd been meticulously employing and he spilled himself deep into her.

They collapsed against each other, out of breath and euphoric. Ginny's head against her estranged husbands' shoulder, his arms holding her tightly to him. They were both bursts of breathing, and leftover moans as their bodies strained to recover from their fantastic, overwhelming pleasure.

Harry, pushed off the door, Ginny still in his arms, and stumbled backward. He dropped them down on the chair in the corner. Ginny straddling him, still intimately connected. They sat there in silence, trying to regain their breath; content and oblivious for a small moment. Harry absently stroking her red hair, like he always had as the blood in his body evened itself out.

"I forgot how good you are at that," Ginny finally purred, winded and amused. This caused the beast in Harry to roar in victory.

"Anytime you need reminding, my darling," Harry added, just as out of breath. His head lolling back on the head of the chair. Godric, she was a goddess.

"Well that should keep me for a long while," She replied, pushing herself back off of his chest. She looked at him amused, her hands moving to fix her very wild hair. Harry watched her in awe. "Did you have to ruin my hair?" she asked him, pulling pins from the hopeless coif.

"I like it better down anyway." Harry responded, sounding exhausted.

"I know. That's why I wore it up," Ginny scoffed, finally pulling out her wand and charming the long red locks back into place.

Harry just shook his head at his wife's stubbornness. Harry didn't want to argue, not after what they had just done. So instead he turned the conversation to one of his favorite subjects, "How's James?"

He could feel Ginny stiffen over top of him. Neither of them could deny that the thought of their boy had turned this argument in the closet into something far more intimate. "He's fine. Growing faster everyday it seems." His wife answered quickly, as she busied herself with fixing the front of her dress.

"Good," Harry started, following Ginny's lead and re-tying his tie. "I swear he is bigger everytime I see him. Stronger too. Where is he tonight? Your parents?" Harry asked, the young couple having a hard time meeting each other's eyes.

"Um, no. They went to Romania to visit Charlie this weekend. I would have asked Andromeda to watch him, but you know Teddy's sick, so James is here actually. In the nursery." Ginny replied uncomfortably. They were treading too close.

"He's here?" Harry asked not able to conceal his excitement, looking up at his wife.

"Yes..." She replied, finally meeting his eyes. An electricity seemed to shoot between them. Harry's hand moved to grip his wife's hip, but Ginny pulled away instead. They both hissed as they disconnected. The ache that tortured them each separately immediately returning.

Harry stood, putting himself back to a presentable fashion. His eyes flicking to Ginny, wondering what had just happened. Ginny could easily distract him with her quick banter, but he would not ignore what they had just shared.

With a small shrug Ginny opened the door and Harry followed her out of the cloak closet.

"What was this Gin?" Harry asked her after her, causing Ginny to stop her path down the hallway.

She turned back to him, but was silent for a long moment. Harry held his breath as those seconds seemed to turn into lifetimes. Ginny opened her mouth when...

"Oh, Harry! There you are."

The couple turned to see Rosalinda and the event coordinator coming toward them down the long deserted hall. Harry had to stifle another groan.

"Ginny?" He pressed quickly, not wanting to part from her like this. But Ginny was watching the brunette viper saunter towards them.

Ginny looked back to him, just as the pair arrived. "Mr. Potter, sir. I'm so sorry to interrupt you and Mrs. Potter, but we really need you backstage." The event coordinator told Harry politely. Harry saw Rosalinda stiffen at how the event coordinator addressed Ginny. Ginny on the other hand stood up a bit straighter.

"Yes, Harry. It is time for us to get ready. Sorry to pull him away Penny," Rosalinda interjected. Moving to stand next to Harry. Harry wondered if anything else could go wrong tonight.

"It's Ginny," The redhead reminded Rosalinda tensely.

"Of course it is. Let's go Harry." Rosalinda replied.

Harry was about to protest when the event coordinator almost begged for the two presenters to get backstage. He was pulled away without an opportunity to say another word to Ginny.

Harry stood distracted as Rosalinda made her best attempts to engage him in conversation. But Harry's mind was back in the cloak closet.

They presented the award without a hitch, Harry always a natural public speaker. Before they left the stage Harry could not help but find her in the crowd, with Ben's hand on her shoulder.

Once off stage Harry immediately left the ballroom. Rosalinda following next to him gushing on and on about what a marvelous team they were. He wasn't listening. Harry couldn't watch another man touch Ginny. He would do something stupid. He didn't want to make small talk. He didn't want to be introduced to anyone important. He just wanted to hold onto something real. But Rosalinda seemed determined to stay with him. Harry passed through the lobby quickly and exited St. Mungo's. He and his unwanted company were immediately surrounded by the crowd of wizards and witches taking a break in the cool night air. Seeing his opportunity, Harry ducked back and lost himself in the crowd.

...

It had been almost forty five minutes since Harry had presented the award, and he still hadn't turned up in the ballroom. Ginny was doing her best appear like she wasn't looking for him, but he was consuming her mind. She just needed to see him again. He just needed to look at her one more time the way he did in the cloak closet, and she would feel okay.

Watching Harry be ushered away by Rosalinda had hit the part of Ginny that made her feel like an insecure teenager. As grating as Rosalinda could be, it was impossible to deny that she did not possess an allure that men had a hard time resisting.

What if Rosalinda was just what Harry wanted? No responsibility. No kid to throw off his routine. No frustrated, tired wife/mother to complain about him working too much. This train of thought suddenly made Ginny feel sick.

She needed to find Harry. Now.

Ginny moved around the ballroom, looking in all the alcoves and at the bar for her absent husband. She asked a few of his coworkers if they had seen him as nonchalantly as possible, to which they all replied they hadn't. Ginny couldn't help but also notice the absence of Rosalinda. Neither she nor her husband were anywhere to be found.

Ginny was on the verge of tears when she ran into Lucy. "Are you alright Ginny?" Her concerned friend asked.

"Oh, yes. I'm just tired. Lucy..." Ginny began nervously. "Have you seen Harry?" Ginny finished pulling on a fake smile.

Lucy's face fell and Ginny's stomach hit the floor. "Actually, I have. I saw him and Rosalinda leave the hospital together about an hour ago." Lucy told her friend nervously. Ginny could feel the blood rush from her face. Harry had left with another woman. After they had...her husband had left with another woman.

Ginny thanked her friend and wandered off. Lucy calling after her. Ginny breathed deeply, willing herself not to cry. She just wanted to go home. But she didn't. The half empty bed would only remind her of Harry's absence.

The hospital halls seemed to constrict around her. James, she needed to hold her son. Merlin, it was just the two of them now. Goosebumps sprang across her arms, a cold chill working down her spine.

She found herself in front of the nursery. James. She needed to be strong for her son. Pulling herself together, Ginny entered the brightly colored reception area.

"Hello Miss," greeted the receptionist.

Ginny smiled at the young woman and replied, "Hello, I'm here to pick up my son-"

"-James Potter." they said at the same time. Ginny laughed and confirmed.

"Of course. Everyone knows about your family. He's such a good baby. Let me just look up which room he's in. And I'll just need you to sign in and leave your wand at the desk while you're in there. " The receptionist told Ginny, looking through a large book. Ginny signed the log with her wand absentmindedly, and handed it over to the young woman. She stood patiently, watching the jungle animals painted on the wall play and interact with each other. "Well, James seems to be asleep in the Hippogriff Room, and your husband is already back there." The receptionist told her cheerily.

Ginny's attention snapped back to the woman, "What?"

"Your husband? Harry Potter. He came in a while ago." The receptionist explained directing her attention up the ledger to Harry's signature.

Harry Potter 9:55 PM

Ginny read it over and over again. She thanked the young woman and began walking down the long hall with all the different children's rooms connected. She finally came to the Hippogriff Room. It was a light blue painted room full of cribs for baby's to sleep. Only a few lamps were lit, casting a warm glow in the cozy room.

Ginny stepped in, her eyes scanning until they fell on the most beautiful sight. Harry was asleep in a rocking chair next to a crib, and little James was fast asleep across Harry's chest. James' little head resting on his father's shoulder. Ginny came and stood a few feet away watching them.

Tears of relief silently streamed down Ginny's painted cheeks. She hadn't realized until now how hard this would be for her. She knew she could be strong for her son, but tonight was a bitter taste of reality. Wiping her eyes, Ginny reached out and shook Harry's knee.

"Harry," Ginny whispered so to not wake her sleeping boy. Harry shifted, snuggling his son closer to him, and Ginny almost went weak in the knees. "Harry, come on, it's late." She whispered, giving him another shake.

To this Harry did stir. His green eyes fluttering open, disoriented. Ginny quickly wiped another tear from her eye.

"Hey Gin," came Harry's sleepy voice. "What time is it?" he asked, as he shifted James in his arms to cradle him.

Ginny shook her head and answered, "It's late, I should get him home."

"You alright Gin? What's wrong?" Harry asked her concerned, standing from the rocking chair, moving closer. Ginny blinked back the last of her tears and smiled.

"I'm just tired. That's all." Ginny lied, looking over at the antique clock on the wall. It was after 11 o'clock. "This is where you've been all night?" She couldn't help but ask.

Harry looked down at his son a bit sheepishly, before replying, "Yeah. I just missed him. I'm sorry." He finished, looking at her; a deep sadness shining behind his eyes. Ginny could feel the tightness around her heart release a little.

"No, you don't need to apologize for this, Harry. He's your son. He misses you too." Ginny told him gently. Harry didn't need to apologize for being a good father. Before she could stop herself Ginny added, "You know, he can't sleep without the little snowy owl stuffed animal you gave him. Believe me, we've tried. I think it's because the little Hedwig still smells like you." Ginny trailed off as she realized how telling her words were.

"I love him so much," Harry admitted. The statement sounded like something more.

"I should really get him home," Ginny finally said after a long beat of silence. Her body seemed to be quitting on her after the long emotional night and she yawned deeply as she reached for her son.

"Hey Gin, you look exhausted. Let me get you two home." Harry offered, putting a steadying hand on Ginny's shoulder. He would do anything to stay with his little family for a even just a little longer.

"I don't know Harry. That might not be a good idea," Ginny replied tiredly, even as she leaned into his strong hand.

"You look like you are about to fall asleep on your feet. Just to the front door. Please, Gin." Harry offered once more, and Ginny was truly too tired to resist anymore. She didn't want to.

"Alright, just to the front door. Thanks." Ginny conceded her voice slowing along with her body. She picked up James' baby bag, and was surprised when Harry immediately took it from her and slung over his shoulder.

"Come on then," Harry persuaded softly, placing his free hand on the small of his wife's back and ushering her out of the dark room with his son asleep against his chest.

Harry signed them both out and retrieved their wands from the receptionist who beamed at them. As the young family made their way down the hallway to retrieve their cloaks, Ginny's head came to rest against Harry's shoulder. Her eyes too heavy to see the smile that pulled at the corner of Harry's lips.

Harry retrieved their cloaks and helped Ginny into her's. He wrapped James in a warm blanket, and was praising the heaven's above when they returned to their previous state. James asleep against his chest, and Ginny's head resting on his shoulder. Godric how had Harry walked away from this?

**He guided them out through the lobby and out into the night. **


End file.
